Cumplir un deseo
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Los deseos de año nuevo tienen que ser cumplidos, no pueden ser postergados y más cuando son tan anhelados. [Sousuke x Makoto]


_Oficialmente, mi primer SouMako… ¡Espero les guste tanto como en Wattpad! xD_

* * *

Free! & sus personajes no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán(?)

* * *

 **"Cumplir un deseo."**

- _Quiero que la familia crezca_. - eso había dicho Sousuke Yamazaki antes de comer una de sus doce uvas, que representaban los deseos y propósitos de los doce meses del nuevo año que iniciaba.

Se la había comido, casi tragado y eso no había sido todo, ya que él mismo había colocado una de esas uvas en la boca de su esposo, Makoto Yamazaki.

El castaño se la comió sin dudar y eso, en otras palabras, significaba que ese deseo de que se cumplía ese año, ¡se cumplía!

Dos personas se esforzarían en que así fuera.

Por ello, casi tres meses después de aquella " _promesa_ ", el de mirada esmeralda fruncía el ceño, gesto raro en él pero la duda que lo embargaba lo amerita, ¿a que se refería Sousuke?

No era ingenuo, al menos no tanto como cuando adolecente, sabía que el deseo de su esposo podía ser una petición para que se volvieran padres ese año.

Podía ser ya que apenas seis meses atrás, un muy sonrojado Rei, después de unos exámenes médicos, le había dado la noticia a su antiguo senpai que de hecho podía quedar embarazado.

Había sido una enorme sorpresa para Makoto, y para el azabache que sintió latir su corazón de forma acelerada pero, a pesar de toda esa alegría, sus encuentros íntimos pasaron a estar acompañados del preservativo, por ello es que Makoto ahora dudaba.

-¿A eso se refería? - le hablo a la nada, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la estancia de su hogar.

Su turno en la estación de bomberos había concluido hace una hora y aunque quería visitar a Haru-chan en la cafetería que este tenía, sus dudas lo llevaron directo a casa, en la que tristemente no se encontraba su pareja.

Sousuke terminaría su turno en la jefatura a eso de las de las ocho de la noche y todavía eran las tres de la tarde. Suspiro de nuevo captando la atención de quien dormía y nunca era ignorado por el castaño ya que siempre lo mimaba al llegar a casa.

El gato blanco de ojos verdes salto de mueble en mueble, hasta posicionarse en el regazo de su humano.

-¡Oh, lo siento! No te salude amiguito. - acarició al minino con cariño.

Ahí observando esa mirada igual a la suya como si de un espejo se tratara, recordó que los ojos aqua de Sousuke los compartía con otro ser importante para él.

-Creo que tendrás un hermanito, sabes. - le sonrió a su mascota con el rostro sonrojado. -Tengo que salir pero no tardaré, ¿vale?

.

Por fin, su turno había acabado sin contratiempos y ahora podía regresar donde su esposo. Instintivamente una sonrisa nació en su rostro, Makoto era él único que causaba esa reacción.

Y cómo si el ángel de mirada esmeralda supiera que estaba pensando en él, su teléfono anunció un mensaje suyo.

 _De: Mako._

 _Hoy cumpliré uno de tus deseos de año nuevo._

 _No tarde mucho en llegar Oficial Yamazaki. Te amo. :'3_

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en estacionamiento de la jefatura, al parecer su cuerpo pensaba lo mismo que su mente. Llegar a casa y agrandar su familia de inmediato, ya que a eso se refería Makoto sin duda.

.

Apenas y había ingresado a su hogar cuando ya se preguntaba que hacía el pequeño pastor alemán que entrenaba, ahí en la estancia con todo y su pertenencia más querida, su peluche de cerdo.

No es como que le desagradara la idea pero se suponía que sólo él tenía permitido sacarle de la casa de los K9, ¿por qué no le avisaron que lo llevarían?

-Muchacho, ¿que haces aquí? - le cuestionó al cachorro como si este pudiera responderle. -¿Y Makoto? - indago de nuevo, el can siguió sentado en su mismo lugar, pero ahora moviendo la cola con alegría. Sousuke conocía a su futuro compañero, y este quería a su esposo casi como él mismo lo hacía.

Hace unas semanas Sousuke había presentado a Makoto y a su " _hijo_ " felino, el cachorro que estaría encargado de hacerle compañía en su trabajo. El de orbes esmeraldas había congeniado con el perrito bastante bien, por ende el felino también lo acepto e incluso era bastante paciente con la forma de jugar del mini policía.

Entonces, lo supo.

Makoto dio por sentado que aumentar la familia significaba adoptar otra mascota. Suspiro enternecido ante ello, aunque ya tenían un par de años casados, su esposo seguía siendo el inocente muchacho del que se había enamorado.

-N-no a eso te referías, ¿verdad? - sonrió al escuchar a Makoto por fin.

Las gotas de agua recorriendo el cuerpo de su esposo recién bañado, prácticamente se burlaban de él por haberse adelantando a sus deseos, sin resistir más esa imagen se puso de pie con el cachorro siguiéndolo.

Makoto ante esa mirada desvío la propia abochornado, el azabache negó con la cabeza ante ese gesto, tomó al castaño de la cintura antes de hablar y haciendo así que este le mirara.

-No era eso lo que quería, pero tampoco me desagrada tener otro oficial que te cuide cuando no estoy. - el ladrido del cachorro se escuchó orgulloso, Sousuke le dio una orden para que fuera a vigilar el área. El de mirada esmeralda rió ante la escena, aún con el carmín en su rostro por su mala interpretación.

El policía pegó su frente a la del bombero. -Será cuando estés listo. - le susurró sobre sus labios para enseguida besarlo, de esa forma que a Makoto volvía loco. Lento y apasionado a la vez, como si tuviera que convencer directamente a su corazón de que aceptara esas palabras.

El castaño quería replicar lo último dicho por su esposo, pero como hacerlo cuando lo besaba así, por ello como último recurso llevo sus manos hacia la camisa del oficial para comenzar a desabotonarla, sino lo dejaban hablar, él tampoco lo haría y sólo con sus actos le demostraría cuan listo se encontraba.

Como no siempre hacía, llevo a empujones a Sousuke a la habitación, el contacto entre ellos era constante y el desespero del azabache ya era bastante marcable. Sin duda amaba cuando Makoto aunque un tanto dudoso, era quien llevaba el ritmo de su encuentro.

- _Mgh_. - gimió cuando el de mirada esmeralda se restrego más a su entrepierna.

-S-Sou... - el bosque y las aguas tranquilas del océano se encontraron, una sola mirada había bastado para que entendiera lo que el castaño le estaba obsequiando en ese momento.

Lo elevó haciendo que Makoto lo abrazara con sus piernas, los boxers que este llevaba se ajustaron más a su intimidad haciendo que doliera y la vez que se estremeciera por la fricción.

Sousuke le beso el cuello, las mejillas y toda parte que podía, siguió el camino ya memorizado a su dormitario ya sin el perrito policía detrás suyo, lo había entrenado bien.

Dejó a su (ya no tan inocente) ángel sobre la cama, que sin pudor aunque su rostro lo traicionara, se despojó de las ropas que cubrían sus partes.

Ante tal seductora visión sólo alcanzó a quitarse el molesto cinturón del pantalón, se colocó entre las piernas de su amado y elevándolas un poco, beso cada porción de estas.

Lo preparó con calma como aquella primera vez en la que se habían unido, fue con delicadeza pero sin perder la lascivia, era entendible ya que con todo y el tiempo de casados, seguían siendo una pareja joven. El deseo seguía intacto como en el principio, y creían que seguiría así por bastante tiempo.

Lo penetró de una sola estocada, Makoto jadeo profundo al sentirse lleno. Se abrazó fuerte al azabache mientras esté le besaba el cuello, él hizo lo mismo, gimiéndole de paso en el oído.

Cuando Sousuke encontró el punto dulce de su amado, sólo fue cuestión de unos minutos para que llegaran juntos a su orgasmo.

.

-¿C-crees que ocurra? - hablo suave el castaño escondido en sus brazos.

-No lo sé. - respondió de inmediato. -Pero si pasa, ojalá herede tu sonrisa cautivadora. - Makoto mostró el sonrojado rostro por fin. -Aunque tendré que entrenar al cachorro para que nadie se les acerque.

La risita del ojiverde se dejó escuchar, no dudaba que Sousuke también fuera sobreprotector cómo padre, así cómo lo era de esposo. -Quiero que tenga tu mirada, eso me haría feliz. - ahora el sonrojado era el de ojos color aqua.

.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que se habían propuesto el ser padres, no es que vivieran pensando siempre ello, ya que eso arruinaría el gran momento cuando llegara.

Todo parecía normal, ambos siguieron con sus empleos; el azabache había decidido que el pequeño can se quedara en casa como una mascota, aún así lo siguió entrenando. Rin le dijo a Makoto que en realidad Sousuke quería que el perrito sólo lo cuidara a él.

Lo más relevante en ese tiempo fue la palidez que Makoto presentó cuando paso a saludar a Haruka a su cafetería, este sin preguntar arrastró a su mejor amigo donde Rei. Luego le recriminó a Sousuke que no le daba la suficiente caballa al castaño.

Le hicieron unos estudios, pero realmente no tenían importancia según el mismo Makoto, quien se encontraba ahora comiendo chocolate frente a un serio Sousuke.

-¿Si te sientes bien? - preguntó de nuevo el azabache.

-Sou, lo estoy. - mordisqueo la tableta que desgustaba para luego llevarla cerca de los labios de su esposo. -¿Quieres?

Cuando se disponía a morder el chocolate, sus teléfonos se hicieron escuchar por toda la casa. Makoto fue el primero en tomar y responder el suyo. -Es Rei. - le comento a su esposo después de unos segundos que él respondiera el propio.

El de mirada aqua al escuchar el nombre del médico quiso colgarle al pelirrojo de su amigo que parloteaba incoherencias, del otro lado de la línea, a las que ni siquiera les estaba prestando atención. Quería conocer que le decían a su pareja sobre los estudios médicos, ya que no creía que el megane hablara por otra razón.

Makoto-senpai, usted... - Rei se detuvo por un momento, él creí que la noticia debía de darse personalmente pero había sido convencido y ahora tenía que pensar bien las palabras.

-Rei, ¿que ocurre? - le habló el castaño para exhortarlo a hablar.

Escucho un forcejeo de otro lado del auricular, y entonces escucho una voz que bien conocía, dándole una noticia que ya anhelaba. -¡Mako-chan! ¡Mako-chan vas a ser mamá! Tendrás un... ¡Nagisa! - Rei pudo reñir a su rubio novio pero ya esté había mandado a su paciente al limbo.

-Un bebé. - acarició su estómago mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por hacerse presente.

Sousuke que había observado atento a Makoto durante la llamada, quedó estático cuando este acarició su vientre con ternura, ¿podía ser que la noticia fuese _esa noticia_?

Entonces Rin que no había desistido en su llamada, por fin fue atendido. -Sousuke responde, ¿Makoto tendrá un bebé? ¿Es verdad eso? - al parecer la noticia ya había sido divulgada, ciertamente el nombre de Nagisa iba plasmado en todo ella.

-Lo está. - respondió sin siquiera verificar la noticia, escucho el _estoy tan feliz_ , entrecortado de su mejor amigo, clara señal de que Rin lloraba de la emoción. -Yo también lo estoy. - le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Observó a Makoto que seguía anonadado y sumamente hermoso después aquella noticia. -Te hablo luego.

Colgó a su amigo, para ir donde su esposo y celebrar la noticia pero la nueva llamada entrante se lo impidió. Era Haruka y así se lo dio a conocer al castaño, este observó su teléfono dándose cuenta que dio fin a la llamada con Rei y Nagisa sin despedirse, e ignoró sin querer las llamadas del ojiazul.

-¿Es verdad? - fue lo primero que escucho el azabache al responder.

-Lo es. - le respondió directo, como lo eran ambos.

-Ojalá se parezca a Makoto. - Sousuke rió, maldiciendo a ese buscapleitos.

-Espero lo mismo. - le colgó sin despedidas, y se fue encima de su esposo en un abrazo. Causando que las lágrimas los inundaran.

-Seremos papás. - le dijo Makoto con la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto.

-Te amo. - lo beso con cariño. -Los amo a ambos. - acarició el vientre de su esposo causando que se sonrojara. -Mucho.

Sabía que la nueva etapa que iniciaban sería hermosa pero a la vez complicada, no le temía, al contrario. La disfrutaría y haría sentir a Makoto todo su amor, ya que él le había cumplido su deseo de año nuevo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y los reviews que esto se merezca! :)


End file.
